As A Blonde
by Hexpert
Summary: Raven misses teen singer Vesper's concert. She keeps on disappearing. But is she hiding something from the titans? BBRae,RobStar,CyBee
1. Vesper

**As A Blonde  
**

This is my first story. Criticisms are accepted!

(Edited!)

* * *

Raven walked out the common room doors.

"Hey, Raven. Where are you going all dressed up?" Cyborg asked the girl who was indeed burrowed into a long trench coat.

_Crap. He just HAD to see me_, she thought and said in reply, " Nowhere, Cy. Don't wait for me."

Cyborg shrugged as she watched the tiny girl teleport away._ She probably just blundered. It could've been Nevermore. Oh well._ He just continued on his way to the kitchen, to look for a snack. His stomach rumbled. _A VERY BIG_ snack._  
_

As soon as Raven touched solid ground again, she tossed the coat away. She was late, to put it mildly. Her appointment was an hour ago, and people would be screaming for her. She caught a glimpse of a scowling young woman heading her way. _Karen's gonna kill me._

* * *

Jump City waved their hands in the air, as Vesper jumped out. She was an hour late, but that was okay, since she gave them one of the best concerts ever. In history. Ever. A reporter covered the event and it was dubbed as "A Concert to Die For". One fan even climbed onstage and tried to _propose _to Vesper. It took 6 guards to restrain him.

The concert was for 3 straight hours, and everybody's throats were sore. The concert was even graced by the Teen Titans, except for Raven, the Goth Queen. After the concert was finished, the Titans were interviewed on their thoughts on the new sensation.

* * *

"Where were you?" Robin asked the meditating teen upon entering their T-shaped abode.

"Here. Meditating, Stuff." Raven replied after she regained from the shock of hearing someone yell at her.

"You should've seen Vesper today, she was on fire!" Beastboy screamed at her.

"Yeah, dude, you were like drooling at her, it's gonna take me forever to remove your slime off me!" Cyborg said while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever,dude. I'm like going to bed." the green teen said,scampering off to his so-called room.

"Let us also get going, boyfriend Robin." Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Night,Titans!" Robin bid his goodbye,running off after his girlfriend.

Cyborg then checked the locks and Raven went to bed.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, tired after 'meditating'. Today was a good day. Her secret was safe.


	2. Concert

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Here is another chapter to As A Blonde!**

**I do not own Teen Titans or As A Blonde by Selena Gomez!**

Karen Beecher shuffled out of her car. After a tiring day of arranging gigs for her client, Vesper, she was tired. She slipped off her ring, decking out her normal clothes. Exposing her non-professional look was a sin she would rather avoid.

She walked silently towards her large home, where she knew 4 boys were waiting for her, like how chicks were waiting for their mother hen. She sighed. Anything was better than baby-sitting those 4 idiots.

* * *

The morning after Vesper's concert, Vesper's CD, As A Blonde, was out in stores already. Starfire made it a point in buying the CD, and early in the morning, the CD was placed on endless loop.

Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking God-knows-what. She held the ladle up and started mouthing the words in sync with the music played loudly in Robin's stereo.

_"I was lookin' in the mirror tryin to find a new reflection_

_wanna take the road lets travel down a different direction _

_make some new mistakes forget the one's i made _

_cry some tears of joy and dress more like a boy _

_i come as a blonde try a every lipstick on,_

_as a blonde, will I get whatever I want?"_

Robin stood in front of the mirror in his room, combing his hair to perfection. _Just a lil more hair gel. There. Perfect. _His feet were tapping the floor while his head was bobbing up and down, together with the music. He admitted to himself that it was catchy. So he grabbed his brush and sang the lyrics._  
_

_''I'd be ever so enticing, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight. _

_Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. _

_ I wanna I meet myself, as someone else, just to see what it feels like._

_ Take a walk, on the other side, cause you know that I just might."_

He even forgot that he was only wearing boxers. The room was sound-proof and the cameras were off, after all.

Cyborg was crouched between his baby and the floor. He was fixing the engine today, and the stereo. Speaking of music, he heard the catchy tune of Vesper's song. Casting a wary glance around the perimeter of the room, he saw that he was alone. As usual. He picked up a wrench, stood up and began singing the next lines.

_''Break some different hearts, finish what i start.  
I'm not gonna wait, and mess around with fate.  
And come back as a blond, try a every lipstick on, as a blond, will I get whatever I want?  
I'd be ever so incising, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight.  
When I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a ...''_

Beastboy was up on the roof. He was sitting near the edge, just so he could dangle his feet. He could hear the music loudly, because of his animal senses. He was up here on the roof, with nobody else. _Sweet._ He grabbed a branch of wood lying on the far side of the roof and jumped up. e imagined himself up on stage, singing with Vesper.

_''I'm tainted, I'm tired, of being the same yeah.  
I'm desperate, I'm bored, I'm begging for change.  
What if you're normal and wanna be strange?  
Come back, come back, come back.  
I wanna come back, come back, come back.''_

Raven groped around for the handle of the shower. She grimaced. Starfire's music could clearly be heard, even with the water flowing. So she just relaxed and let the lyrics wash over her.

_As a blonde, try a every lipstick on, as a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_  
_I'd be ever so enticing, take a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight._  
_Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde._  
_Wave my magic wand, as a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_  
_I'd be ever so incising, down a lot of ice cream, never need to wash my face._  
_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_

* * *

ck, come back. (i'm Gonna come back)  
Come back, come back, come back. (I'm Gonna come back)  
Come back, come back, come back.  
As a blonde._

_

* * *

_

After endless playing, it was hard not memorizing the song. By the end of the day, some parts of the CD were now skipping.

"But,will Vesper really give us some Disc of Music for free?" asked a wailing Starfire when she understood that the CD was already hopeless.

"I'm sure she will, Star, We'll just have to beg." Robin replied.

"No,we won't." Beastboy added,"I'll just cast my charms in her, I might get a date,too."

"Yeah,right. Like she likes green freaks." Raven commented wryly.

"Booyah! I won ya grass stain!" Cyborg shouted, dancing his dance in the couch.

"There,people ya'll happy? Ya made me loose my game!" Beastboy shouted, making his way to the kitchen to fix himself a Tofu sandwhich.

"Friend Beastboy, there is a CD signing tomorrow. Perhaps Vesper shall be kind enough to give us a new CD?"

"Yeah,Star! Hey,Rob, can we go?" Beastboy asked enthusiastically.

"Sure. We won't be doing anything else anyway." Robin said, as he made his way to the couch to beat Cyborg up.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed,meditating. She was doing all she can to prepare for the pressure of screaming people at the mall tomorrow. She made her way to her closet and pushed a switch. Her entire closet shifted.

There were different outfits. She chose one she would wear and got ready for tommorow.


	3. CD signing and fluffs

**I'm back with another chapter! **

**Thanks to my reviewers! **

**I love you guys! A virtual hug for you!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans! Or else Raven and Beastboy had kids already.**

**And then Terra died. Kitten was tortured by Starfire. Hehehe.  
**

**

* * *

**Beastboy woke early from his slumber today. He was anticipating the day when Vesper was coming to Jump City Mall to sign CDs belonging to her fans.

He walked in the common room doors, breathing in the smell of Herbal Tea. He knew that Raven was already awake.

"Hey,Rae" Beastboy greeted the half-demon, maing his way to the countertop.

"Good Morning,Beastboy" she replied with a nod, sipping her cup.

"Sooo, are 'ya coming to the signing?

"No, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll make 'ya go, anyway."

"Pray tell, how are you going to manage that?"

"Easy. I beg." he replied, knelling and grabbing Raven's cloak while continuing to beg for 5 minutes. That was when Cyborg and the lovebirds decided to walk in.

"Whoa,B. Courting Raven?" Cyborg asked with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?!!" Raven and Beastboy yelled.

"No need to get defensive there, guys." Robin said, breaking hat was going to be a fight.

"Yes, we merely assumed that because Beastboy was in his knees." Starfire acknowledged.

"Well, Raven doesn't want to go later." Beastboy sais frowning.

Raven sipped her tea "Well, if it matters to you guys, I'll come. Just don't expect me to have fun."

"YEAH!" Beastboy yelled happily.

* * *

"So, that's why I need to be in that place in two persons." Raven said into the phone, pulling on a ring. Then she transformed into a blue-eyed, blonde girl.

"Girl,you're in trouble all right." Bumblebee said.

"I know, but I have a plan. Just trust me."

"OK. So, I'll see you there."

* * *

Beastboy sat between Starfire and Raven inside the T-Car, with Cyborg driving and Robin riding shotgun.

He was very excited that they were going to meet Vesper personally. The Titans were given the chance to talk to her before the signing started.

As they got out the car, he noticed the thousands of people screaming Vesper's name.

* * *

Vesper waited impatiently for the Titans arrived, a big smile plastered to her face. She was giggling happily, very giddy because it was her first time to go out of her shell.

Then she saw the Titans. She flashed a big smile at Raven and then winked at Beastboy.

"Wow, BB. She just met you and she's already flirtin' with 'ya!" Cyborg smirked.

Beastboy blushed, Raven glared at Vesper while she smiled and Robin and Starfire laughed.

"Hey, guys. I've always wanted to meet you! I'm your biggest fan!" Vesper said giggling.

"No way! I'm YOUR biggest fan!" Beastboy yelled, jumping up and down.

"Beastboy, stop jumping!" Raven glared angrily at his and Vesper's direction.

"Whoa, Rae, jealous much?" Robin asked.

"Please friend Raven, do not allow the steam to pour from your nose!" Starfire said worrily.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS of a blonde who's flirting with Beastboy!" Raven said angrily.

"Hey, there, guys, chill." Vesper said.

"Don't mind Rae, she's jealous." Beastboy whispered.

Raven's ears got red, while the two flirted and tha Titans talked to Vesper.

After that, the signing got underway, with Vesper sitting next to Beastboy while the Titans minus Raven signed CDs with her.

Cyborg stood on the other side, talking amiably to Vesper's manager. Everyone could tell they were flirting.

* * *

Hey,BB. Thanks for going here." Vesper said, smiling at the end of the signing.

"Sure, it's cool. " Beastboy replied.

Vesper also thanked the other Titans, promising to go to the tower. She also received a hug from the alien princess.

Karen, Vesper's manager, also hugged Starfire, shook Beastboy's and Robin's hands, while kissed Cyborg on the cheek.

She shook the boy's hands and kissed Beastboy's cheek. He blushed while the others giggled.

"Vesper and I'll visit your home one time." Karen said, winking at Cyborg, "Then maybe we can hang out. I f it's cool with Raven. Hey, Vesper, you got competition for green bean there." She said, chuckling.

"Hey, shut up, people." Beastboy defended himself "Me and Vesper and Raven will be best friends!"

"Don't worry, me and Rae are closer than you think." Vesper hugged Raven who now appeared out of the bookstore near the signing place.

* * *

A reporter chuckled to herself. "My,my. Raven and Vesper are fighting for our green teen. Hmnnn."

A camera flashed while a faint scribble was heard. What new gossip.

* * *

**OK, I am evil. So, can anyone guess how Raven and Vesper managed to be in the same place? Haha. Hey, for those who do not know, Raven IS Vesper. They just don't know it.**


	4. Concert My Alien

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! And congratulations to CrazyFlakes for getting the concept right!Raven DID ask happy to come out! That's why she was 'giggling HAPPILY!' LOL!**

**NOTE: This one happened just a few hours after the 3rd chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR MY ALIEN by SIMPLE PLAN!!! **

**And on with the stooooooory.**

**Nah. wait. Robin and Starfire chapter!!  
**

**

* * *

**Starfire fixed her dress. Vesper was having another concert today, and Robin asked her to go on a date with him.

She headed to her best friend's room, knocking three times.

Raven opened her door and led Starfire inside. She lit a few candles, which resulted into a magical glow which spread into the room.

"So, you are NOT going to that concert in your uniform!" Raven scolded Starfire on her lack of attire.

"But-"

Raven quickly tossed a few shirts at Starfire and they began murdering and raiding Raven's closet.

* * *

"Hello? Karen Beecher speaking." Bumblebee said into the phone and almost spat her juice when she heard the voice she was talking to.

"This is Robin."

"Oh, yes, Robin, your surprise has been arranged by Vesper and her band. Just proceed to the first row seats in the concert." Karen said in a professional manner.

"Oh, thanks." Robin replied before hanging up. He then proceeded to Beastboy's room.

* * *

After all of Raven's civilian clothes were out and laid on her bed, floor and every available space.

They decided on a simple baby green shirt that said "Alien Princess" with a dark pleated skirt and black high heels. She paired it with the bright green necklace Robin gave her.

"Thank you, Friend Raven, for assisting me." Starfire said as she hugged Raven with all her strength.

She then proceeded to go down and wait for Robin to drive them to the park.

* * *

Robin donned on a simple black t-shirt, pants and black sneakers.

"Are you trying to be goth,dude?!" Robin exclaimed at Beastboy, studying a part of his now-clean-closet, which consisted of mostly black apparel.

''Hehe. Funny, you should ask. Hey, wait. How are 'ya gonna get there?"

"I, unlike you, my friend, am blessed enough to have my own R-cycle." Robin shrugged and went to get his girl.

* * *

Karen smiled at the 'special guest' beside her.

"Now, be sure to sing nicely, okay? We got an alien to please."

The man nodded and winked at her, which made her knees go weak.

* * *

Vesper greeted the crowd yet again with a tremendous amount of applause.

"How are 'ya doin'?! Now, we are graced with the presence of Starfire and Robin of the Teen Titans!"

The spotlight then traveled on to two teens who waved their hands.

"Alright then, let's get this started!!"

* * *

Nearing the end of the concert, Vesper announced her surprise for the Titans.

"I have a surprise guest for you all! B-Dan is ready and is here to sing a song for all of you!" Vesper screamed into the microphone.

"This one is from Robin to Starfire!! You rock, guys!" B-Dan, a hunky, light-skinned, black-haired guy stepped on the stage.

cue applauds. lots of applauds.

_**"My Alien"**_

_ I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home? _  
_ Just a glimpse of your face _  
_ I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet you anywhere _  
_ Somewhere that no one can retrace _  
_ Somewhere where no one will know our faces _

_ [Chorus]_  
_ She has two arms to hold me _  
_ Four legs to wrap around me _  
_ She's not your typical girlfriend _  
_ She's my alien _  
_ My alien _

_ She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong _  
_ She can read in my mind _  
_ And she can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy _  
_ Shes not wasting her time _  
_ She can take me to the place that she calls home, _  
_ in a spaceship that will someday be my own _  
_ Please take me to your leader _  
_ Tell her I will surrender _  
_ I will surrender _

_ [Chorus]_

_ My alien [repeat 4x]_

_ [Chorus (repeat 2x)]_

_ I bought the astronauts kit_  
_ Now all I needs a rocket _  
_ My love, intergalactic friend _  
_ She's my alien._

_

* * *

_

After the song, the fans screamed and yelled like crazy. Vesper, B-Dan and the Band bowed onstage.

Starfire was very much surprised, she turned beet red and kissed Robin on the cheeks.

People screamed and waved their hands in the air.

_"She's my alien"_ Robin thought to himself as he saw Starfire's eyes twinkle on their way home.

* * *

**sooo, did you notice, a BOY sang the song?! OMG. So, who could have sang the song? :P HUUUUGGSS to the one who guesses it right!**

**this wasn't my best Oh, well. **

**Hey, next chapter will be RAE/BB/VESPER. **

**just REVIEW!!! Review and PM me if you need a friend.  
**

**Over and Out.  
**


	5. Pressing Issue

**hello again. sorry for the veryyyyy slow updates... :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! :)  
**

**

* * *

**Cyborg shook his head awake and proceeded to make breakfast. He heard the doorbell ring.

_Oh, good. The paper's here. _Cyborg thought, wanting to see of he was as successful as Vesper was. He just couldn't put his finger around the fact that Vesper was his little sister. Doesn't matter if he was B-Dan.

He opened the paper, expecting a picture of himself, but instead he saw a picture of Vesper and Raven with Beastboy in the middle. Seriously curious, he read it.

**BlondeVSPurple**

**The fight of the year**

**With her fame, baby-blue eyes, blonde hair and tan skin, Vesper wishes for another thing in this world. That is Beastboy, the green-skinned jokester of the Teen Titans. But it seems like she's got competition. Purple-haired, amethyst-eyed, gray-skinned Teen Titan Raven with her mysterious personality is also a part of this gossip. It seems like that she also is up for grabs. **

** _cont. page 3._**

Cyborg howled with laughter, not hearing the Common Room doors open behind him.

"What's so funny?"

Cyborg whirled around, then saw Raven with her eyebrows raised. He laughed harder, while pointing to the newspaper. Raven grabbed it and read the front page.

After she read it and tossed the paper to the couch, Cyborg asked "So, how does it feel being your own self's rival?"

"Oh, shut up." Raven muttered.

At that time, a very disgruntled Robin and a cheery Starfire walked in on the room. A chuckling Cyborg handed him the morning paper and he read it while drinking coffee. Of course, the coffee was spat out.

Where is the last member of the team, you ask? He is lying in bed, snoring loudly when he heard his alarm clock ring.

The said Titan clumsily climbed out of bed, preparing himself for the day. His dreams were plagued by a blonde singer and the resident goth of the Titans. As he was dressing up, he turned on the radio and heard Vesper with yet another song.

_When I was just a little girl_  
_ My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story_  
_ It always was about a Princess in distress_  
_ And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory_

_ I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be_  
_ Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_ [Chorus]_  
_ I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_ Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_  
_ Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_  
_ I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
_ For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_ On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_  
_ Don't want to depend on no-one else_  
_ I'd rather rescue myself_

_ Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind_  
_ Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_ Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am__ Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_ I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me_  
_ When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing_

_ [Chorus]_

_ I can slay, my own dragon_  
_ I can dream, my own dreams_  
_ My knight in shining armor is me_  
_ So I'm gonna set me free _

_ [Chorus]_

He smiled, thinking of how he smelled Raven in Vesper's presence. He made his way towards the common room doors.

* * *

Cyborg smiled at Raven's annoyed state, hearing Vesper belt it out yet again in another song. Yet inside she loves the attention Vesper (or rather, Happy) is getting.

He noticed that Robin and Starfire were up and about, drinking coffee. Starfire's had a large amount of cream and sugar.

Beastboy was yet again preparing a tofu meal, for his consumption only. Then there was the doorbell. Cyborg took time to create a doorbell that will allow them to see the visitor. He pressed a switch on his arm and in seconds, the face of Vesper being followed by thousands of reporters was shown. He, of course, quickly opened the door, shut it tight and turned to look at the girl.

Vesper immediately talked. She turned to Cyborg.

"I was out, really. Not in my room, Cy." she winked. Then faced the other Titans.

"I'm not running from the press. But from a blonde bitch that stamped her way to my studio and yelled at me."

The common room doors opened. The other visitor smirked.

"Oh, yes, you little stealer. Beastboy is, was, and will be mine." said the girl, tossing her mane of blonde hair at Vesper's confused face.

Beastboy looked confused than he usually was, and turned to look at Raven, Vesper and Terra.

* * *

Review, dudes. :)


	6. Storm Up Ahead

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock! And here is another chapter, but remember, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! But I do own Vesper. :P**

**

* * *

**Beastboy stared at the Terra. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He asked.

Terra turned to Cyborg then snatched the paper from him and threw it to Beastboy. Everyone watched as he read it and turned beet red. "Awwww, the ladies all loooooooove me." He said, while Cyborg slapped his head.

"Who are you, anyway?!" Vesper asked Terra, but it was Raven who answered.

"Blonde psychopath bitch, traitor, slut and flirt."

"Why you-!" Terra started, trying to lunge at Raven but was stopped by Cyborg. "I was just trying to get Vesper's autograph here, but then I hear that she's stealin' my man! I thought you were cool, but you're just a little stealing low-life!"

"No one insults Vesper on my watch, bitch!" Karen yelled, bursting through the common room doors, followed by a reporter.

"Hey, you're fightin' over grass stain here, let's hear what he's got to say!" Cyborg said, while everybody looked at Beastboy.

He smiled and motioned for the reporter to come closer. "Dude, make sure this gets in the evening paper..."

* * *

_**The Concert We Have All Been Waiting For**_

_**TERRAvsRAVENvsVESPER**_

_**It's here! Beastboy announced to a reporter the concert of the year that will be held for charity. "Well, of course, I will say who I choose among my three competitors in that concert, so be there!" It will happen at 10pm here in the Jump City park. We have been told by Vesper's manager, Karen Beecher that the Titans, except Cyborg, Vesper, B-Dan and Terra will all be singing. She also said that it will be the time that the three girls will have the stage to say what they want to about the pressing issue that has all of our heads rolling today.**_

**_cont. page 2_**

**_

* * *

_**'' I never said that I'll be joining any concerts!" Raven yelled at Robin.

"Well, we decided to include you, you are part of 'The Goosip', anyway." He said with a smirk.

"So, you and Starfire will be singing?"

"Yeah, a duet. They'll love it." Vesper then poked her head into Robin's room and said,"Deeeeeear Raveeeen, Starfire and I must fix you up!" She then proceeded to drag Raven into Starfire's room, leaving a laughing Robin alone.

* * *

"So, Cy. What in the world will I sing?" Beastboy asked his friend, while pacing in his room.

"Dunno, man. It's your choice." Cyborg replied, looking at Beastboy's outfit, then turning to leave.

_My choice, huh. Well, there is one song that I would kill to sing for her._ He thought with a a maniac grin.

* * *

Terra paced in her old room while looking at her outfit. The concert was later that day, at 10pm and she still didn't know what to sing to get her man back. _Those two better be prepared. _She thought. Then, she remembered a song that was rather ironic and decided that she would sing it. She then proceeded to practice herself, to avoid slip-ups.

It seems like she was not the only one practicing, though, for she faintly heard all the Titans practicing as well. Then at 9pm, Karen was back and proceeded to usher them to the park, where the Charity Concert will be held. _Hey, BB. YOU'RE MINE. _She thought while giggling.

* * *

**Hey, sorry to cut it short, but that's just the prologue for the Concert. :) Get raedy for singing goodness! :)**

**Review, guys!**

**-Hexpert. .')  
**


	7. The Storm aka Concert

**Okay, this is the second chapter today. Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**After Karen had spoken about the Concert, she called the three ladies.

"So, who'll be the first to sing?" she asked, clearly eager. The fans all screamed different names.

"I will." Terra smirked and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, Jump City! I'm Terra, ex-Titan, ex-villain, ex-girlfriend of BB here." she winked at Beastboy, who stood backstage with the others. "And this is for BB. And, Vesper, your going down. Rae-Rae, you were never a threat to me."

_I feel the earth move under my feet_  
_ I feel the sky tumbling down_  
_ I feel my heart start to trembling _  
_ Whenever you're around_

_ Oh, baby, when I see your face_  
_ Mellow as the month of May_  
_ Oh, darling, I can't stand it _  
_ When you look at me that way _

_ I feel the earth move under my feet _  
_ I feel the sky tumbling down _  
_ I feel my heart start to trembling _  
_ Whenever you're around_

_ Oh, darling, when you're near me_  
_ And you tenderly call my name_  
_ I know that my emotions _  
_ Are something that I just can't tame_  
_ I've just got to have you, baby_

_ I feel the earth move under my feet _  
_ I feel the sky tumbling down, tumbling down_  
_ I feel the earth move under my feet _  
_ I feel the sky tumbling down, tumbling down _

_ I just lose control _  
_ Down to my very soul _  
_ I get hot and cold all over _

_ I feel the earth move under my feet _  
_ I feel the sky tumbling down _  
_ Tumbling down_  
_ Tumbling down_  
_ Tumbling down_  
_ Tumbling down_

She finished her song off with a little bow, while the people gave her an applause. She tossed the microphone to Vesper and said, "Beat that, stealer." And went to fix her make-up. Vesper went out the stage and was greeted by an applause, much louder than Terra's.

"Hey, guys. I just want to say that BB, I want you to choose Rae, not me. Or maybe me. I couldn't really care less. But please think about it. 'kay? Now this is for all of you people out there that loves me!"

_Everybody tells me,_  
_ That it's so hard to make it,_  
_ Yet so hard to break it,_  
_ And there's no way to fake it,_  
_ Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,_  
_ I shouldn't believe in,_  
_ The dreams that I'm dreaming,_

_ I hear it everyday,_  
_ I hear it all the time,_  
_ I'm never gunna amount to much,_  
_ But they're never gunna change my mind._  
_ Oh!_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know._

_ How many inches in a mile,_  
_ What it takes to make you smile._  
_ Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know._

_ Tell me, tell me something I don't know,_  
_ Tell me, tell me something I don't know._

_ Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,_  
_ This life I'm pursuing,_  
_ The odds of me loosing._

_ Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,_  
_ More like one in a billion,_  
_ Or one in a zillion._

_ I hear it everyday,_  
_ I hear it all the time,_  
_ I'm never gonna amount to much,_  
_ But they're never gonna change my mind._  
_ Oh!_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know._

_ How many inches in a mile,_  
_ What it takes to make you smile,_  
_ Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_

_ [RAP]_

_ Are you ready for it?_  
_ Yeah I'm ready for it._  
_ Really ready for it?_  
_ Yeah I'm ready for it._  
_ Let's get ready for this._

_ I'm on my way,_  
_ I know I'm gonna get there someday,_  
_ It doesn't help when you say,_  
_ It won't be easy._

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know,_  
_ Something I don't know._

_ How many inches in a mile,_  
_ What it takes to make you smile,_  
_ Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ something I don't know._

_ How many inches in a mile,_  
_ What it takes to make you smile,_  
_ Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ something I don't know,_  
_ something I don't know!_

"Want to know something you don't know, Jump City?!" Karen shouted into the microphone. "Robin and Starfire are going to sing a song for all of us! Just a snippet, Robin and Star ARE dating. Noe let's hear it!" The people all shouted and Robin and Starfire stood on the center.

"This is for all couples out there, and for new ones that will be made!" Robin shouted

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
_ Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_ For me it happens all the time_

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_ Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_ And I don't know how I can do without_  
_ I just need you now_

_ Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
_ Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_ For me it happens all the time _

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_ Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_ And I don't know how I can do without_  
_ I just need you now_

_ woah woaaah._

_ Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_  
_ It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_ And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_ And I don't know how I can do without _  
_ I just need you now_  
_ I just need you now_  
_ Ooo, baby, I need you now_

_

* * *

_Backstage, Raven was sweating. Cyborg motioned for her to come closer to him and she did.

"Rae, you can do this. You're Vesper. You can do this."

"Cy, I really like BB. Maybe he doesn't want me at all."

"Rae, you're smart, opinionated, pretty and all. You CAN do this. If you can't, then you're succumbing over to Terra." He said with a pat on her back.

"You're right, I can do this. Thanks, Cy." she replied, hugging him. Karen then went over to them and smiled at Raven.

"Rae, your moment."

* * *

"Hey. I want to say that Beastboy, I like you, heck even love you. I don't care whether you hate me. This is for you." She said, while all of the people screamed, louder than they screamed for Vesper.

_Did I say something stupid?There goes one more mistake _  
_Do I bore you with my problems? _  
_Is that why you turn away? _  
_Do you know how hard I tried _  
_To become what you want me to be? _

_Take me _  
_This is all that I've got _  
_This is all that I'm not _  
_All that I'll ever be _  
_I've got flaws, I've got faults _  
_Keep searching for your perfect heart _  
_It doesn't matter who you are _  
_We all have our scars _  
_We all have our scars _

_You say don't act like a child _  
_But what if its a father I need? _  
_Its not like you don't know what you got yourself into _  
_Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive _  
_Do you know how hard I've tried _  
_To become who you want me to be? _

_Take me _  
_This is all that I've got _  
_This is all that I'm not _  
_All that I'll ever be _  
_I've got flaws, I've got faults _  
_Keep searching for your perfect heart _  
_It doesn't matter who you are _  
_We all have our scars _  
_We all have our scars _

_Come on, just let it go _  
_These are things you can't control _  
_Your expectations, your explainations _  
_Don't make sense to me _  
_You and your alternatives _  
_Don't send me to your therapists _  
_Deep down, I know what you mean _  
_And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be _  
_No _

_Take me _  
_This is all that I've got _  
_This is all that I'm not _  
_All that I'll ever be _  
_I've got flaws, I've got faults _  
_Keep searching for your perfect heart _  
_It doesn't matter who you are _  
_We all have our scars _  
_We all have our scars _  
_Oh no no no _

_Did I say something stupid _  
_There goes one more mistake.._

_

* * *

_Beastboy was shocked. He smiled and took the microphone from a blushing Raven. "OK, I'm the last and the best. Just joking, this is for my girl. Because I love her."

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_  
_And you use it only for me_  
_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_  
_And you use it only for me_

_So use it and prove it_  
_Remove this whirling sadness_  
_I'm losing, I'm bluesing_  
_But you can save me from madness_

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_  
_And you use it only for me_  
_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_  
_And you use it only for me_

_So save me I'm waiting_  
_I'm needing, hear me pleading_  
_And soothe me, improve me_  
_I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

_When you are flying around and around the world_  
_And I'm lying alonely_  
_I know there's something sacred and free reserved_  
_And received by me only_

_

* * *

_When he ended, all of them went out. The spotlight was on Beastboy. Karen then asked.

"Jump City is ready, BB. Who do you love, so we can end this gossip once and for all."

"It's easy. I choose her and only her. So, hear me out. Terra..."

Everybody gasped, while Terra smiled and hugged Beastboy.

* * *

**Don't own...**

**I Feel The Earth Move- Martika**

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know- Selena Gomez**

**Need You Now- Lady Antebellum**

**Scars- Allison Iraheta**

**Secret Smile- Semisonic  
**

**Spare me your tomatoes. :) Just review please.**

**-Hexpert. .')  
**


	8. The Decisions

Sorry for the loooong wait. I was adjusting to my new High School life. But I'm baaaaaaack!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN VESPER AND NOT THE TEEN TITANS!**

**

* * *

**

**_previously on As A Blonde..._**

_When he ended, all of them went out. The spotlight was on Beastboy. Karen then asked._

_"Jump City is ready, BB. Who do you love, so we can end this gossip once and for all."_

_"It's easy. I choose her and only her. So, hear me out. Terra..."_

_Everybody gasped, while Terra smiled and hugged Beastboy_.

**__****

* * *

**

**_Now..._**

"What? Hear me out people! Terra, we used to have something special. But it's over. You left me. I moved on. Have you?" Beastboy asked the now crying geomancer.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know that!" Terra wailed, "It was all Slade!"

"He did not choose you, Terra. Do not turn this into a sappy romance show." Karen smirked.

"Have it your way! But I WILL come back. And I WILL make all of you pay!" Terra shouted, climbing on a slab of rock and flying away from their lives. For now. Jump City applauded Beastboy's choice.

"Vesper," Beastboy turned to the her. "I choose you." Some people clapped while others gaped. "But I choose Raven too."

Vesper looked at Raven and Raven nodded. "Guys, I want ot be honest now. I, Vesper, am just another emotion of this Titan," she said, gesturing towards Raven. "She created me to feel loved. To express herself. As A Blonde tells what she feels about Terra."

Everybody present was dumbstruck, watching Vesper remove her wig to reveal Happy. Raven bowed her head while Robin said, "You should've told us!"

"I wanted to. But you would've just said I was too ambitious." Raven said, smiling sadly.

"No, Raven. I love everything about you. We wouldn't do that." Beastboy said while everybody cheered.

"We are not friends, Rae. We're family." Cyborg smiled. "Agreed." Starfire confirmed.

"Thank you, all of you. For supporting me and believing. But I need to quit now, now you know my secret." Raven said to Jump City.

"NO!" Everybody turned t a little girl climbing onstage. "JUMP CITY NEEDS VESPER!"

"Sweetie, I need to protect Jump City."

"No, Raven. You can do both. I allow you to." Robin proclaimed, while everyone cheered, "Vesper, Vesper, Vesper!"

"Please sing for us..." the girl requested. Raven and Happy both grabbed microphones.

_Mom always said that books could take you to another world _  
_ But I don't think that this is what she meant _  
_ (This is what she meant) _  
_ I'm shuttling though _  
_ These distant lands and ocean shores _  
_ Don't really know where I'll go next _  
_ Cuz I've been _  
_ Brain Zapped _  
_ Lets go explore _  
_ Brain Zapped _  
_ To a whole new world _  
_ Brain Zapped _  
_ Come be my guest _  
_ Brain Zapped _  
_ Don't know where I'll go next _  
_ My mind is spinning around _  
_ Got all this knowledge _  
_ Just wanna shout out _  
_ Gotta get it _  
_ Under control _  
_ 'Cuz the light is green _  
_ And we're ready to go _  
_ Go _  
_ Go _  
_ Brain Zapped _  
_ Lets go explore _  
_ Brain Zapped _  
_ To a whole new world _  
_ Brain Zapped _  
_ Come be my guest _  
_ Brain Zapped _  
_ Don't know where I'll go next _

"We decided...you seem to be enjoying yourself. We want to be with Rae. So is it alright if we start a band with Vesper here?" Robin asked, while Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy nodded enthusiastically.

"YEEEEEESSSSS!" Jump City yelled.

"Thank you, marvelous people!" Starfire thanked the townspeople.

"Come on, guys. Let show them how the Titans roll." Cyborg yelled. And thus, Beastboy and Robin were on guitar, Starfire on piano, Cyborg on drums and Raven and Happy on vocals.

_You got my eye_  
_ And I'm tryin' to holla at ya_  
_ You're walking by_  
_ And I trip on the furniture_  
_ I'm on my ride down_  
_ Won't stop movin'_  
_ And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'_  
_ I see you shake, shake,_  
_ And I'm spinnin'_  
_ It's like a one win race_  
_ Yeah, I'm winnin'_  
_ I'm all dizzy when you're here with me_  
_ So, let's bring the heat_

_Cause' there ain't nothin' to it_  
_ Just gotta do it_  
_ You got to own it,own it_  
_ Move to the beat of_  
_ Your own drum_  
_ When it's hot like that_  
_ (Burn it up like that)_  
_ Move to the beat of_  
_ Your own drum_  
_ When you got it like that_  
_ (Yeah,it's hot like that)_  
_ Eh Eh_  
_ Gotta make it say_  
_ Eh Ehhh_  
_ So_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Bang A Drum_

_You got me floatin' ten feet_  
_ Off the ground_  
_ It's like whoa_  
_ I'm up_  
_ And I can't come down_  
_ My heart's pumpin'_  
_ And it's workin' overtime_  
_ I got the crazy butterflies_  
_ We're doin' it right_  
_ When we work together_  
_ I'll give up my side_  
_ It don't get better_  
_ If you want my team_  
_ Gotta figure it out_  
_ It's you and me_  
_ No doubt,_

_There ain't nothin' to it_  
_ Just gotta do it_  
_ You got to own it,own it_  
_ Move to the beat of_  
_ Your own drum_  
_ When it's hot like that_  
_ (Burn it up like that)_  
_ Move to the beat_  
_ (You gotta dip it down low)_  
_ When you got it like that_  
_ (Yeah,it's hot like that)_  
_ Eh Eh_  
_ Gotta make it say_  
_ Eh Ehhh_  
_ So_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ You gotta Bang A Drum_  
_ Turn it up_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Yeah_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Turn it up_  
_ Bang A Drum_

_You got my eye_  
_ And I'm tryin' to holla at ya_  
_ You're walking by_  
_ And I trip on the furniture_  
_ I'm on my ride down_  
_ Won't stop movin'_  
_ And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'_  
_ I see you shake,shake,_  
_ And I'm spinnin'_  
_ It's like a one win race_  
_ Yeah,I'm winnin'_  
_ I'm all dizzy when you're here with me_  
_ So,let's bring the heat_

_There ain't nothing to it_  
_ (Bang A Drum)_  
_ Just gotta do it_  
_ (Bang A Drum)_  
_ You got to own it,own it_  
_ Move to the beat_  
_ (You gotta dip it down low)_  
_ Cause' it's hot like that_  
_ (Burn it up like that)_  
_ Move to the beat of_  
_ Your own drum_  
_ You got it like that_  
_ (Yeah,it's hot like that)_  
_ Eh Eh_  
_ Gotta make it ay_  
_ Eh Ehhh_  
_ So_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Gotta Bang A Drum_  
_ (Turn it up)_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Yeah,Bang A Drum_  
_ (Turn it up)_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ (Turn it up)_  
_ Bang A Drum_  
_ Gotta Bang A Drum_  
_ (Turn it up)_  
_ Bang A Drum_

Everybody clapped, while Karen dutifully thanked the audience.

"Thank you, Jump City, Watch out for their next gigs!"

* * *

_the next day..._

"And that was the concert yesterday folks! Let us appreciate our heroes! This is Cindy reporting." The news today is all about the Titans. But one person was not happy.

"You are going down, Raven."

* * *

One chappie left. It would feature a concert. What will their band name be? Help me! Should I do a sequel? :)

-Hexpert. ;D


	9. The Consequences

**THANKS. **

**For all my adoring fans, (do I have any, at all?) my avid supporters, (aren't they one and the same) and my haters. This is the last chappie, no more sequel and I assure you I'll be doing more to other stories. Just so you know, always expect a lil humor from me. And mystery. Speaking of mystery, please read Hide and Seek Just Don't Peek. =) **

DISCLAIMER: Even if I sometimes (okay, most of the times. Jeez. Lemme alone.) forget, I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. Jeez. Give the girl a break.

* * *

At the Jump City harbor, Dr. Light expected a spectacle. After all, the Titans were performing. Not as a superhero group, but as a band. He smirked and loaded his suit. And then fired towards the raised, makeshift platform that was put up today because of the band. Directly in front of the lead singer, the violet-haired mage.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

Beastboy was rocking on his guitar just a second before he saw it. He dove and snatched Raven, making his new girlfriend tumble out of the way and hit the deck. He raised his head and checked for damage. Aside from a million screaming fans, Dr. Light was there, smiling wickedly. He was glad that Raven wasn't hurt, but in the process of saving her, the blast intended for her hit Starfire and her piano. Starfire was lying in a heap, with Robin cradling her head. Beastboy waited for the signal.

_**"TITANS, GO!"**_

He jumped up and turned into a rhino, charging towards the villain. In his peripheral vision, he saw Raven get up too and teleport way to where Dr. Light was. Cyborg carried the injured Starfire to a readily-available ambulance and started treating her. Robin surged forward too, looking determined to cause some damage. Okay, a heck lot of damage.

Before he could even touch Dr. Light, Raven blocked him. He changed back just a split-second before he could hit Raven. Raven gave him a meaningful look and pointed to Dr. Light.

Robin was there too, beating the life out of the so called ''doctor''. The villain looked dazed and Beastboy knew now that he should stay away from Robin and his temper. Like a dimension away.

-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

When they reached home, Raven also reached a decision. "I think it's time I end my singing career."

"What?" came the loud cry from the now-okay alien, changeling and half-robot.

"Team, I think she's right. You saw what happened today. We were not anticipating and unprepared. It could lead to the death of millions. And ours."

"Right. I'm sorry, Star. That was all my fault." Raven bowed her head in shame.

"It wasn't, friend." Starfire said, smiling.

The others regarded this thoughtfully. In a flash of black, Happy appeared. "I thought you'll quit and then we'll get the show on the road?"

''Is what Friend Vesper says true, Friend Raven?''

''No, Star... It's just for a week. Not more.''Raven shook her head wildly.

''Rae. You're quitting, aren't you?'' BB asked, looked on the verge of crying.

''Raven, this team will not survive on seeing only your Happy side. The stakes are high-''

"I'll spend a week arranging everything. To end Vesper, once and for all. After all, I got what I wanted," _A sweet look towards the changeling_, "No, Robin. Expect me to come back in a week. I understand. I pick the team where all my friends, no, family, are. How could you compare yourself with these snobby Hollywood stars? They're practically made of plastic!'' Raven said.

''Oh, come on Rae. You knooooooow I look like Brad Pitt.'' BB said, wagging his eyebrows.

''Oh, shut it, lover boy. The only way you're looking like Brad Pitt is when he suddenly gets into an accident with bruises all over his face!'' Cyborg guffawed.

Raven smirked while Vesper smiled and said ''Hey, Rae, ooh that rhymed! Anyway, how 'bout we come and visit you there? Then come home together!''

''Whay do you think, Robin?'' Raven asked.

''I don't see why not. Maybe I can take you to spots worth visiting, eh, Star?'' Starfire, of course floated happily and said ''Oh, marvelous Boyfriend Robin!'' Then they began to make plans, ignoring the other Titans completely.

''Oh yeah! Sexy Hollywood ladies that are yet to be dazzled by this baby!'' BB yelled while giving Cyborg a highfive.

''Ahem.'' Raven and Vesper both raise their eyebrows quizically at the now sweating changeling. ''I mean just one exquisitely bright Hollywood star who has purple hair and eyes?''

''Right,'' Raven smirked then ended the call. Cyborg and Vesper laughed at the shifter currently blushing crimson red. ''She has you wrapped around her finger, dude.''

''Don't remind me. But i love her anyway.''

And that ends the tale of Vesper, the alter-ego of Raven. It really is better to be yourself because you're you when you do not try to be anybody else. And Hollywood ladies do look sexy. And in the distance you can hear one empath screaming,

''Take that back, Garfield!''

* * *

**The End.**

I enjoyed writing this, but I'm maturing and I'm oof to more mysterious stories. Catch you on the flip side!

Oh, and review.

Got a story you want me to write? Requests are accepted too.

~Hex =)


End file.
